


Steel on Steel

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: The Once and Future...Spy?! [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: “Have you considered I may prefer the desk?” A lie. A damned lie, at that.





	Steel on Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I really wanted to churn out some writing for you guys and this has been sitting in my document for ages.

“I don’t know why I  _ ever  _ come out in the field for you!” ‘Ever’ was punctuated by the ring of steel as two swords crashed together. Merlin winced as the shock of the blow went through his body. The basics of swordplay, like the basics of riding a bicycle or playing a particular instrument, weren’t something one could forget. Still, he would be ashamed if anyone who knew his true age saw him now. It had been too long since he had practiced using a blade. His only consolation was that Bond wasn’t doing much better than he was at the moment.

“Isn’t it exciting, though?” Bond cried with a feral grin. “So much better than being cooped up behind a desk all day.”

“Have you considered I may prefer the desk?” A lie. A damned lie, at that. But he had always been good at telling those.

Bond stumbled back a step and then met his opponent again. Merlin cried out, more angry than in pain, as his opponent nicked him. Realizing he was too distracted to draw this out, he called on his magic to sharpen his memories of training. His eyes glowed gold as he twisted his opponent’s sword out of his hand and smacked the flat of the blade against the side of his head. He couldn’t remember if that was more or less effective without a helmet, but the henchman seemed down for the count, so Merlin turned. He ran the other man through. It felt strange. It had been years since he had killed anyone - at least face-to-face.

“Thanks, Q.” Bond panted, nodding. “Now...let’s go secure that asset, shall we?”


End file.
